bakugandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 27- Family Reunion (Part 2)
Aides Immortus has been murdered. As the Brawlers Anonymous were about to prepare a funeral, three strange people appeared out of a fire, claiming to be Aides' siblings; Syxdes, Sevyndes, and Nyndes. The team is suspicious and questions them. '' Me: "You see, the Earth this Aides and the rest of us came from had been invaded by an alien people known as the Dyzekians. Everyone's Bakugan was taken away and they had their memory erased. Aides and I freed the Bakugan but asked them to remain on New Vestroia in order to keep Earth out of this war. We are the only humans left with Bakugan. You can't be this Aides' siblings. He's never even talked about any of you." Syxdes: "I bet it's because the last time we saw him, he and Sevyndes had a fight!" Sevyndes: "Shut up, Syxdes!" Kellen: "I think the three of you should leave..." Sevyndes: "Great idea! C'mon, let's get out of here!" Nyndes: "No, we've been looking for Aides for so long and we can't give up! We finally found him!" Sevyndes: "Whatever, he's dead. We've been wasting our time!" Nyndes: "But he's our brother!" Sevyndes: "No, he is you and Syxdes' brother. He's just my twin and I'm glad we don't look alike or else I would have to make up for his death by doing everything he used to." He turned around and walked away. "C'mon Syxdes." Nyndes: "But..." I walked up to Sevyndes and stood in his path. "Can I help you?" he asked in a negative tone. Me: "You're not even going to stay for his funeral?" Sevyndes: "Not interested, depressing things annoy me." Me: "But he is your--" Sevyndes: "I already said he is not my brother! And don't expect me to explain myself to you! Me: "What makes you think you're so tough?" Sevyndes: "I'm the best brawler around!" Me: "I'm guessing Aides has beaten you." Sevyndes grabbed me by the shirt. "You got a lot of nerve talking to me like that, kid!" Me: "The name's not kid, it's Masterz!" Syxdes: "Wait, like Brawley X Masterz? We've seen you in Bakugan Dimensions Interspace! You're the Number One brawler on Earth!" Me: "So you've heard of me?" Nyndes: "You're a legend. I'm guessing that is Ventus Phantom and Axel Payne over there, also recognized as Bakugan champions of Earth." "I'm Emilia." Jade ran up to Sevyndes and I. she smacked Sevyndes' hands and he let go of me. She grabbed my arm and said, "I'm his girlfriend, Jade." "I'm Ryuji but call me Zero." "Kellen, at your service." Nyndes: "The Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers?" Me: "Well, as of recent, we have taken the name Brawlers Anonymous." Sevyndes: "Well, Number One, why don't we brawl? If you win, I'll stay for the funeral. Heck, I'll help set up!" Syxdes: "Watch your back, big bro! This guy is a legend!" Sevyndes: "But if I win, I get to leave with your strongest Bakugan!" Nyndes: "Sevyndes! That's insane!" Sevyndes: "Well, Number One, what do you say?" Jade held my hand and looked my straight in the eyes. She had faith in me. I looked over at Immortus' dead body. I clenched my fist. Drago flew in front of me and looked at me. He had faith in me too. Me: "I accept your challenge!" Kellen: "This is not the place to battle! There is enough damage done, you two find somewhere else to settle your little war! I'll give you coordinates of an arena made specifially for Pyrus brawling!" He handed me a virtual card. "Now, go!" I pressed a button and we all teleported away, except for Kellen and Aides' body. Sevyndes and I appeared on opposites sides of an arena. Everyone else was in bleachers. Me: "Since you challenged me, I'll go first! Gate Card Set!" ''(Jade's point of view) Nyndes: "This ought to be interesting." Me: "What's Sevyndes' deal?" Nyndes: "He's hotheaded, arrogant, hates to lose, and refuses to ever accept defeat." Me: "Sounds just like someone I know..." Nyndes: "But, I still love him." "Sounds exactly like someone I know..." I whispered to myself. Brawley couldn't tell, but I was looking right at him. I feel like I should tell him about what happened. His death... But I'm scared of his reaction. Maybe I was just hallucinating from stress. That's it. I'll tell him if it happens again. Masterz and Sevyndes: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Two Pyrus Bakugan marbles opened up on the field. Enormous pillars of fire erupted from each one. Masterz: "Rise Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid!" 1500Gs. Sevyndes: "Rise Pyrus Agnivin!" 1200Gs. The flames cleared away. From the bleachers, we were witnessing two enormous red dragons fighting hand-in-hand, trying to push the other one down. It was a test of endurance. Drago: "Never have I seen any Bakugan like this." Agnivin was a two headed dragon with armored plating on his chest, arms, and legs. The two Bakugan pushed each other back, both falling to their knees. They both opened their wings wide and flew up high in the arena. Masterz: "Ability Activate! Dragon Strength!" Drago breathed a straight beam of heat. Sevyndes: "Ability Activate! Twin Pyroxes!" Agnivin breathed a ball of fire from each mouth. They collided with Drago's attack. An explosion of smoke occured. In the cloud of smoke, Agnivin uppercut Drago then flew above and smacked Drago down with his tail. Agnivin: "I'm one of a kind, that's why you've never seen anyone else like me!" Sevyndes: "Ability Activate! Smoke Bomb!" Agnivin breathed in all the smoke and exhaled it in the form of fiery bullets at Drago. Drago plummited into the ground. "And I thought you were the best brawler on Earth. I guess I was wrong." Masterz: "Gate Card, Open! Dragonoid Enhancement! This Gate Card restores all of Drago's lost power and prevents any non-Dragonoid from using Abilities!" Zero: "Nobody rustles Masterz's jimmies and gets away with it." Zero was right. Whoever triggers Brawley's temper never walks away without getting hurt. One breath of fire from Drago defeated Agnivin. Drago returned to Brawley. "Wanna keep going? Or you wanna do best 2 out of 3?" He was mocking Sevyndes now. Sevyndes: "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Stand, Agnivin! We won't lose this time!" 1200Gs. Masterz: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise again, Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid!" 1500Gs. (Sevyndes' point of view) Me: "Gate Card Open! Igneous Eruption!" Drago was caught in a pillar of lava. Masterz: "Ability Activate!" Me: "I don't think so! Igneous Eruption stuns the Bakugan with the higher Power Level!" Phantom: "It's one of those Gate Cards where the weaker Bakugan wins the battle. Axel, Masterz, and I used to use those cards all the time. Eventually, it became predictable." Nyndes: "The price of fame?" Axel: "Yeah." Me: (I used this strategy on Aides and it didn't work... but I will perfect it! Once I beat Brawley X Masterz, I can get out of here knowing I'm the strongest brawler on Earth and beyond!) Masterz: "Drago! You know what to do!" Drago: "Pyrus Channel!" Drago was struggling to move. He built up all of his Pyrus energy into each diamond on his body. He stood towards the direction of Agnivin and unleashed his power through the pillar of fire. He fired red beams of light into Agnivin. Emilia: "What's he doing?" Phantom: "Drago is giving Agnivin all of his power!" Nyndes: "There's something very familiar about this brawl..." Drago was reduced to 600Gs. Agnivin had gone up to 1800Gs. Jade: "Since Agnivin is stronger, due to the Gate Card effect..." Me: "That means..." Masterz: "It means I win!" The pillar of lava disappeared around Drago and surrounded Agnivin. Drago: "Not only that, but Agnivin isn't powerful enough to handle Perfect Core energy. With or without the Gate Card here, we would win either way." Me: "No..." Masterz: "Wear something nice to the funeral, and you better show your respects!" Agnivin returned to me. Drago returned to Masterz. Me: "Impossible... How could this happen again?!" Jade: "What does he mean again?" Nyndes: "The reason why Sevyndes is so cold towards Aides is because Aides tried to leave the family and Sevyndes tried to stop him. Aides defeated Sevyndes in a brawl and Sevyndes had used the exact same strategy as he had used in this brawl. Aides won the same way Masterz just did. Sevyndes only helped us look because he wanted revenge. With Aides now dead, Sevyndes will never get what he wants." Me: "I'M OUTTA HERE!" Masterz: "Hey, we had a deal!" Me: "Do I look like I care?!" Agnivin opened up in front of me. "I care!" Me: "Agnivin, what are you talking about?" Agnivin: "Aides and Horridian were... no, ARE my friends! I am staying for the funeral! And if you don't, then I don't think you deserve to be my brawling partner." Me: "...Fine. I'm a man of my word, just my temper makes me forget that." A ringing noise came from Masterz's Gauntlet. It was a call from that guy named Kellen. Kellen: "Finally, you two are done! Get back here, so we can plan the funeral!" Kellen hung up and we were all teleported back to him. Sevyndes and Masterz, both strategic, powerful, and stubborn Pyrus brawlers who hate to lose. Agnivin, still a mysterious Bakugan. What of the funeral? Find out on the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare!'''